


L'espoir pris dans la toile d'araignée

by Nelja



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Cruelty, M/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version très légèrement alternative de La lame d'Oedipe, et donc spoilers tome 7. Angsty et lourdement sexualisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'espoir pris dans la toile d'araignée

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Kaori Yuki.
> 
> Fic écrite pour Lorindel, qui souhaitait une Riff/Cain post-tome 6, avec de la torture de Cain et du chocolat. :-) Spoilers jusqu'au tome 7 - en fait, c'est une version très légèrement alternative de l'histoire du tome 7 "La lame d'Oedipe".

D'une main, Riff agrippa les poignets de Cain, alors que de l'autre, il le poussait vers la pièce où il comptait l'enfermer. Le comte serra les dents. Le poison des araignées de Michaela agissait déjà ; ses membres étaient lourds, ses mouvements imprécis, et des bouffées de chaleur lui montaient à la tête.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de résister. Même sans le poison, même sans Alexis et son fin sourire, Michaela et sa force d'hystérique, Riff restait plus fort que lui. Son ancien majordome le poussa en avant plus violemment que les fois précédentes, et Cain crut tomber en avant sans pouvoir garder son équilibre, avant d'être retenu rudement par les poignets. Il retint un cri.

Il ne cèderait pas, il garderait sa dignité, il resterait stoïque. Il avait déjà connu de terribles douleurs, après tout, de pires souffrances que ce poison mortel dont il connaissait bien les effets, de bien pires meurtrissures que celles que lui infligeaient les mains brutales de Riff. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas physique. Ce n'était pas non plus la morsure du désespoir ; il savait que Mary était en sécurité, que Cléhadore lui viendrait en aide. Ce qui le blessait était l'identité de la personne qui lui avait injecté le poison, et qui le menait maintenant à travers les couloirs du bâtiment.

Riff. Cet homme avait été la personne la plus proche de lui, pendant si longtemps. Il avait été son unique raison de vivre, avant qu'il ne rencontre Mary, il avait été son soutien fidèle et dévoué. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il s'était dressé contre lui, qu'il avait brisé leur lien, sali leur relation, détruit tout ce en quoi Cain avait confiance.

Cain essaya de ne pas se rappeler que ces bras l'avaient étreint avec tendresse, que ces mains avaient apaisé les douleurs de ses plaies. Il voulut ne penser qu'à ses projets, comment il anéantirait son père, comment il lui reprendrait un jour Riff, même s'il devait le tuer ; il tenta de regarder droit devant lui, de ne pas entendre ses pas, d'oublier que l'homme qui le torturait était celui qu'il avait tant aimé.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Riff annonça "Vous me dégoûtez, comte Hargreaves."

Son ton était froid et indifférent, mais sa voix restait la même que celle de Riff, et les souvenirs qu'elle éveillait coururent dans l'esprit de Cain affolé par le poison. Des promesses si douces, qui ne valaient finalement rien... il revoyait l'ancien Riff, penché sur lui, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort... une personnalité illusoire était-elle seule capable de supporter ses caprices et sa possessivité ? Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge à cette idée.

Il fallait qu'il reste fort, qu'il s'en tienne à sa décision !

Riff lui fit franchir une porte d'une dernière poussée, avant de le projeter sur un canapé. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Cain n'aurait pas pu se relever avant que l'homme ne soit sur lui pour lui saisir les mains à nouveau, et les fixer à l'aide de menottes aux montants métalliques du meuble.

Cain ferma les yeux. Le contact froid du métal qui enserrait son poignet n'était pas réellement douloureux, pas plus que la position qui lui tordait les épaules. En ce moment, tout ce qui le faisait souffrir était cet homme penché sur lui, ce jouet de son père qui avait pris le corps de son Riff... qu'il s'en aille, pria-t-il intérieurement. Ce n'était pas Riff ! Pas vraiment.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas encore décidé à partir à la recherche de Mary.

"Vous me l'avez dit tant de fois, je suis le seul à connaître vos faiblesses." commença-t-il. Son ton n'était plus froid, maintenant, mais plein d'une cruauté mielleuse. "Ou plutôt, vous pensiez qu' _il_ était le seul, mais maintenant, c'est moi qui sais tout."

L'homme, écrasant Cain de son poids, lui agrippa l'épaule avant de la faire à nouveau heurter violemment le meuble, meurtrissant la chair et tordant les articulations. "Connaissiez-vous seulement les siennes ? Je les sais encore bien mieux que les vôtres, car c'est moi qui devais supporter de ne vivre qu'en prisonnier de quelqu'un qui vous adorait. Parce que j'ai ses souvenirs, les plus ennuyeux de la création, parce que je sais exactement à quel point vous aviez son coeur et sa vie en main."

Je ne dois pas pleurer, pensa Cain encore une fois. Mais quand l'autre homme continua cruellement "Heureusement qu'il est mort. Je ne ressens plus rien maintenant." il ne put empêcher des larmes de lui brûler les yeux. Il sentit les doigts qui avaient été ceux de Riff se poser sur son cou.

Il ne peut pas me tuer maintenant, pensa-t-il, mon père ne le permettrait pas. Il ne va ni m'étouffer ni me disloquer les vertèbres. Il ne put retenir une pensée fugitive, haïssable "Il va juste me briser le coeur une fois de plus."

Il attendit la douleur qui allait lui montrer une fois de plus que son ancien serviteur appartenait à son père, que Cain n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui, que même la mort ne le lui rendrait pas.

Pourtant, ce fut une douce caresse qui effleura son cou, sa joue. C'était comme si des papillons jouaient sur sa peau. Ce ne sont pas des papillons, pensa son esprit hagard, ce sont des araignées, elles sont sur moi, c'est le poison, j'imagine tout cela.

Mais la main touchait maintenant très doucement ses lèvres, et Cain ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux tout grands à nouveau. "Riff !" appela-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

C'étaient bien des doigts caressants qui jouaient à nouveau sur sa joue, le pouce s'attardant sur ses lèvres - mais les yeux bleu de ciel étaient toujours froids et cruels alors que l'homme étouffait un ricanement.

J'y crois à chaque fois, se maudit Cain, je n'arrive toujours pas à y renoncer.

"Savez-vous que Riff vous désirait ?" demanda Riff avec détachement, et Cain ne peut s'empêcher de frémir, à la fois sous l'effet de ses paroles et des mains qui descendaient maintenant sur son torse. "Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous n'en avez jamais pris avantage. Il l'a attendu, oh, comme un imbécile. Le comte Hargreaves se soucierait-il du qu'en dira-t-on, finalement ? Parce qu'en voyant votre pauvre petite figure maintenant, je dois dire que je ne vous croirai absolument pas si vous me dites que vous ne le vouliez pas."

Il ouvrit le bouton du bas de la chemise de Cain et poussa plus avant ses caresses. Ses mains brûlaient comme du feu.

Si tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination, Cain aurait accueilli avec plaisir cette coupable illusion ; la douce torture de savoir que Riff l'avait aimé de toutes les manières possibles, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas su lire dans ses regards, refusant de lui demander un don qui n'aurait été accepté que par fidélité. Il aurait gémi, il aurait appelé le nom de Riff et aurait profité de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, il aurait fermé son esprit à la réalité pour s'absorber en l'image qu'il avait de Riff, qui était maintenant tout ce qui en restait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant, devant cet homme, à qui il avait envie de crier à chaque instant "Tu n'es pas Riff." ou bien "Tu es Riff.", n'importe quoi qui n'aurait de toute façon pas suffi à exprimer à quel point il le haïssait, sans pouvoir pour autant cesser de l'aimer.

Qu'il me torture à nouveau, pensa-t-il à nouveau, alors que Riff défaisait son deuxième bouton, ce sera moins terrible. Ses caresses étaient si douces, elles étaient intolérables, chacune d'entre elles lui faisait croire un instant que Riff était là, qu'il l'aimait, que ce cauchemar était fini... il avait retrouvé Maryweather, et tout le monde, il était près d'un confortable feu de cheminée, voilà pourquoi il avait si chaud... ou cette chaleur n'était dû qu'au poison dans ses veines... ou bien...

_Ces chocolats sont doux_  
Puis ils sont amers  
Jack en prend un pour le plaisir  
Puis un pour faire passer le goût  
Mauvais Jack, dit sa mère  
Pourquoi as-tu mangé toute la boîte ? 

Une comptine oubliée perça les barrières de son esprit affaible. Oui, chaque caresse était plus douce et plus cruelle que la précédente. Chacune guérissait la peine que lui avait infligé cet homme, lui faisant presque croire qu'il avait retrouvé Riff à l'apogée du plaisir et de la fièvre, avant de le blesser plus profondément par la certitude de son absence.

Ne pas pleurer ; il essaya de se fixer sur cette idée pour échapper au kaléidoscope d'images et de sensations qui se pressaient dans sa tête. Ne pas crier, ne pas céder. Je suis prisonnier, je dois garder le contrôle. Pourquoi ce maudit poison agit-il si rapidement ? Ah oui, bien sûr, c'est que mon coeur bat si vite...

Les vagues de plaisir et de confusion se succédaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort ; il sentit Riff ouvrir son pantalon, il ferma les yeux, essaya de se rappeler l'expression du vrai Riff, de celui qu'il aimait. Oh, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher, alors ce n'était pas si grave, après tout, s'il renonçait à sa fierté, s'il se laissait faire... il n'avait aucune responsabilité là-dedans, ce n'était pas sa faute, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait voulu... et il était si facile de s'imaginer que c'était vraiment Riff qui le caressait, qui s'emparait de lui... un instant il se laissa aller, un instant il accepta le plaisir, et c'était si intense qu'il pensa se briser.

Il se cambra, murmura le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

"Oui." dit la voix plus tranchante qu'une lame, "vous me dégoûtez plus que tout. Vous n'êtes pas enfant du péché pour rien, apparemment."

Les mains de l'homme quittèrent son corps, et Cain se retrouva abandonné à nouveau, seul. Même la chaleur de sa fièvre l'abandonnait, sous le froid des paroles de cet homme. Il pensa un instant voir les lames de glace, les sentir... allait-il mourir de froid ?

"Malgré ce que j'ai pu laisser croire, je ne partage pas les faiblesses de celui qui a été votre fidèle serviteur... et apparemment, puisque l'humiliation ne vous touche pas... je ne vous accorderai pas cette joie, _my lord_."

Je dois rester fort, se dit Cain, je dois rester fort.

Il réussit à attendre que l'homme ait passé la porte pour laisser ses larmes couler.


End file.
